Talk:Viacom (1971)
The V of doom is a very good logo to me. This viacom logo is a good one. The early variants scare me. I'm not scared of any viacom logo. List of logos I find scary Ubu Productions (a completely black, shadow like no-faced dog, that damn voice and the fact the logo was still used after the dog died, which is both creepy and paying no respect to the dead. I wish the logo never even existed, even makes me cry) Oz Film Company (Don't get me started. I would get a gun and shoot the woman in the face.) THX (On a field trip to the movie theaters, in third grade quite a long time ago I was glad they didn't use the Deep Note. That logo feels like it would make your head explode just like on Scanners) CTW (on old episodes of Sesame Street) - Not the 1983 logo most people find scary, the one before it, the one where SS characters hold a sign saying CHILDRENS TELEVISION WORKSHOP. I hate it very much. Detest it. The contrasted image. Wow, it was scary to me. Test Card F - Although it is not a logo, and that it is a British icon, I get the Hyper-chills every time I see it. I understand people would need amusement by watching a little girl kick a clown's stuffed ass at naughts and crosses all while staring into your soul by just a picture but, man, it's scary. Crap-inducing, although I successfully hold it in. Here is the ultimate scary logo nightmare someone should have. A kid is sleeping in bed. He gets woken up to the silver letters "DIC" flying to his window. He runs out of his room. He goes to his mom and dad's bedroom. Instead of the sight of his mom and dad in bed, Slats, the first ever MGM lion, is sitting on the bed. There were pools of blood around him, and his mom and dad's clothes were shreded across the bed. He roared in the kid's face, but the roar he did was Tanner's roar, amplified like someone turned the volume knob to 11. The kid ran away. All of a sudden, in the dark hallway, the kid hears the Screen Gems 1965 logo music. He sees a red S flying his way. All of a sudden, on the TV, he sees the Ubu Productions logo. But, the dog was flat-lining, like Mimsie the MTM Cat on the St. Elsewhere finale, which I recommend to people who really want to have disturbing nightmares. After the Ubu Productions logo, Test Card F comes on. The little girl's face has been darkened. But her eyes are plain white. The clown's face slowly melts. The little girl's face is contrasting slowly. It is becoming so contrasted it looks like someone overwhelmed the thersold effect. Her face slowly became more disturbing. This all took place with silent audio. All of a sudden, a screamer comes on. All scary logos, really distorted loud volume, all combined together, with a special gem: the Exorcist face all in the middle of this. Then the television switches off, and the kid, shaking like he had a ultra-super-mega-uber-tonic-clonic seizure, is left in the complete darkness. In the darkness, he sees the BND mask, flash. There was silence. All of a sudden, the BND of doom mask, suddenly appeared right in his face, the music and everything. The kid was killed instantly from the heart attack he had from it. In heaven, he saw Mimsie and Ubu. The kid played frisbee with Ubu, and took a picture of him (with a HD camera) and when he wasn't doing that, he would feed Mimsie his favorite food. Prawn and Fish flavoured cat food. It had a happy ending, but what I just told you, in the words of Minecraft, will make the Unlimited Nightmares mod automatically installed, even if you didn't have Forge. WOW! That's intresting and amazing! 20:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dude. I gave it all I got. 23:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. :D 08:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Um... 20:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Viacom v of doom is not scary at all, except for that video where you keep your eyes on the screen and you get a jumpscare I scared.